Primm Slim
|tag skills =Combat Skill: 50 |level =1 → 45 → 75 (DLCs only) (Player Level x 1.5) |derived =Hit Points: 50 → 2250 → 3750 (DLCs only) (Level x 50) |quests =My Kind of Town A Pair of Dead Desperados, I |alignment =Good |dialogue =PrimmSlim.txt |actor =Dante Reid |edid =PrimmSlim |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Primm Slim is a protectron in Primm in 2281. Background An "authentic cowpoke," Primm Slim is a pre-War RobCo Protectron customized by the owner of the Vikki and Vance Casino to act as its official spokesbot.The Courier: "Who are you?" Primm Slim: "Primm Slim at your service! Authentic cowpoke and official spokesbot of the Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum! Yeehaw!" (Primm Slim's dialogue) It is an almost inexhaustible source of information about the minor crooks the casino is named after, Primm, and various other spots around the town.The Courier: "Tell me about Primm." Primm Slim: "Primm is a thriving resort community located in Clark County, Nevada, right along Interstate 15. Whether you can't wait 'til Vegas to try your luck, or want to hit one last jackpot before you leave Nevada, Primm's your place! The town's Primm-eer attraction is the world-famous Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum, so you came to the right place, pardner!" (Primm Slim's dialogue) Due to a stroke of luck, Slim managed to survive two centuries relatively intact and was restored to working order to continue its vigil over the Casino.The Courier: "Tell me the whole story of Vikki and Vance." Primm Slim: "Yahoo! I ain't had a chance to tell their tale in a mess of years. First things first: any bosh you've heard about Vikki and Vance being copycats ain't nothing but ill-tempered slander. Fact is, they begun their crime spree two days before Bonnie and Clyde robbed their first bank - so who was copying who? Now true, Vikki and Vance didn't exactly cut a wide swath of murder and bank robbery across the central U.S., like Bonnie and Clyde did. It was more like a narrow swath of shoplifting, check-cashing fraud, and gas pump driveoffs - but crime is crime! They drove reckless, too. Having lived by the gun - well, Vance owned one, anyway - it was only fitting that the duo of desperados would die by the gun. Perhaps it was fate itself that accidentally drove them into a crossfire between police and a gang of bank robbers in Plano, Texas. Or maybe they just didn't notice until it was too late. It's been said that Vikki would have tried to cash a bad check in that bank, had she lived. We'll never know for sure. All we know is that the crossfire tore the car and both occupants to pieces, and the police issued an official apology. You can put your eyes on the genuine Death Car just over yonder, and there's Vance's machine gun in the case next to it!" (Primm Slim's dialogue) Not that he's perfectly intact: A pair of wannabe outlaws hacked into Slim to steal Vance's gun, so that they could embark on a life of crime.The Courier: "Did you know that Vance's gun is missing?" Primm Slim: "Just mosey on over to the display case and you'll see it plain as day. Quite a piece, that gun. Mint condition. Never fired." (Primm Slim's dialogue)The Courier: "The display case is empty. The gun's missing." Primm Slim: "Have you gone loco, pardner? I can see the gun with my own three photo sensors from where I'm standing right now. hear strange sounds coming from Primm Slim. He may be trying to read a corrupted file, but it would take more science knowledge to be sure." (Primm Slim's dialogue)The Courier: "Scan your data registry. You've been hacked." Primm Slim: "SUCCEEDED Well look at that. I happened across this data file locked away in an isolated sub-system." (Primm Slim's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * My Kind of Town: After Deputy Beagle is rescued from the escaped convicts, Primm Slim can be reprogrammed through a dialogue option (Science 30) or with the application of 3 fission batteries and 4 conductors to become the new Sheriff of Primm. If he becomes sheriff, Beagle will resign, stating that Slim is guided too much by cold logic and the letter of the law. * A Pair of Dead Desperados, I: Activate the gun case at the Vikki and Vance Casino. A message will pop up, saying that it is empty. Talk to Primm Slim and convince him that the contents of the case are missing. Volunteer to find the contents and return it. Retrieving the gun yields no rewards unless one decides to keep Vance's 9mm submachine gun for themselves which similarly holds no penalties from Primm Slim. Vikki and Vance history Inventory Notes * Primm Slim has a exceptional amount of health that increases with the player character's level. In fact, he is the single most durable character in the game. ** Despite being durable, Slim lacks an attack mode, which leaves him unable to retaliate. However, attacking him will cause the rest of the Primm citizens to become hostile. * If Primm Slim is made sheriff, he can be heard on Radio New Vegas. He does not appear to know the name of the town where he is sheriff, due to a missing data token. * Once made sheriff, he will make one patrol around Primm and then stand near the Bison Steve Hotel for the rest of the game, to the right of the building, underneath the coaster tracks by a garbage bin. ** If the player character did not kill the convicts on the roller coaster near the Bison Steve hotel, they may attack Primm Slim after his patrol; Slim can eventually die since he cannot defend himself. ** He may also be found wandering the Mojave Wasteland, though this is rare. * There is no dialogue option to return Vance's 9mm submachine gun, Vikki's bonnet or Vance's lucky hat to Primm Slim. ** After taking Vance's 9mm SMG, he will say "Always good to see you, pardner! Anything I can help you with?", but he won't initiate conversation. If this occurs before a sheriff is chosen by the player character, it may remove Primm Slim as a candidate. * Primm Slim is one of the few robots in Fallout: New Vegas that has clothing in its inventory. Another example is Doctor Orderly MD PHD DDS from Old World Blues, which carries a Valence radii-accentuator. ** Looting Primm Slim's hat from his corpse does not remove it from his model. * Primm Slim is never seen in the sheriff's office. * Even when patrolling outside, Primm Slim will still greet the Courier as if he was still in the casino. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Primm Slim appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Kristen Altamirano created Primm Slim's unique model variant and Akil Hooper wrote Slim's dialogue.Joshua Sawyer Formspring Bugs Sometimes Primm Slim can be found dead outside the NCR base opposite Primm. Category:Protectron characters Category:Primm characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers de:Primm Slim es:Primm Slim it:Primm Slim pt:Primm Slim ru:Примм-Слим uk:Прімм-Слім zh:普瑞姆機器保安